Heartless Prince
by purpleninetails20
Summary: After hearing about the princes being in danger. Our well known trio decided to protect him! But, they need to find him first. How ong would it take for the trio to find the first prince? Who could it be? (future chapters will not be uploaded here it will be uploaded somewhere else. for more information check the latest chapter)
1. There's Princes too?

**Thank you for clicking on this crossover! These are both of my FAVORITE things in the world so why not mix them up together! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own kingdom hearts or Hetalia they belong to their OWNERS.**

* * *

_In the Disney Castle…_

"Minnie! Queen Minnie! Its trouble!" screams out Dale as he jumps up and down really high (for his height).

Queen Minnie turns around and says politely. "What is it?"

"The Heartless and Nobodies have reached to the princes' world!" explains Chip

"Oh dear, this is trouble… we need to inform them immediately." Says Minnie.

"Right away m'am!" Chip and Dale say together while saluting her. Then they scurried to the gummi hangar.

"Oh hope they hurry' I'm worried if the princes get hurt…" she said with a lot of worry in her voice.

* * *

_In the gummi ship…_

Sora sighed and all a sudden heard the gummi ship's transmitter.

"It's from Chip and Dale…" says Sora. Then Donald answered it. A voice of our well known chipmunks was on the other side

"You guys! Hurry to the castle Queen Minnie has some important news!" the transmission ended and the trio has looked at each other. "We need to hurry guys." Says Goofy. Stating out the obvious. Sora put his hand on the gummi ship wheel and hurried to Disney Castle.

* * *

_To Disney Castle!_

"Whoa…" says Sora in awe. Donald and Goofy looked worried and uneasy.

"What's the matter?" asked Sora. Donald and Goofey look at Sora at same time.

"I dunno. Everything just feels… Different." Says Goofy

"How?"

"We… don't know" they both say in same time. They both shake their heads and rush to the castle's library. There, was a small female mouse in a fancy dress and looking very worried.

"Oh, I'm so happy that you came here quickly this news is very important!" says Queen Minnie

"What's the matter Queen Minnie?" asked Donald.

"Well you knew about the four princes?"

"Ye-"Donald was about to say but got interrupted by Sora.

"WHAT!? There are princes too!?" Sora was so shocked he never heard of this! Queen Minnie giggled a little because of Sora's reaction.

"Yes there's four of them." Explains Minnie

"We never told you?" asked Goofy.

"No." responds Sora.

"The four princes are in these worlds 'United Nations',' Amestris','Home of Akuma', and 'Elemental World'." Continues Minnie.

"But we didn't know that!" said Donald and Goofy.

"Anyway, the heartless and nobodies have found those worlds and are starting to go after the princes and we need to find a protector for them as soon as possible!" continues Minnie even more. There's a small silence in the room then Sora said.

"We'll do it your majesty!"

"Yea! We won't let you down!" say Goofy while Donald nods his head yes with a smile.

"Oh, thank you three!" thanks Minnie.

"No problem m'am!" the trio say all together while saluting her.

"You should get going now. Who knows how many heartless and nobodies are there now…" says Minnie with worry in her voice again.

"Got it" says Sora. The trio rush back to gummi ship to get started on their mission.

* * *

_In the gummi ship…_

"I wonder how this world would be like." Wonders Sora as Donald drives closer to United Nations "Ugh… are we almost there?" Sora complains to Donald.

"Sora. Be patient, and yes we are almost there." Answers Donald.

"Ooooh. I wonder how it's going to be like." Goofy says as he does his famous laugh (hey I don't know how to spell it).

"Me too… we're here!" exclaims Donald. The trio looked very excited to see United Nations. And finally they land there.

* * *

_Somewhere in China..._

"Oh panda, the world had change so much over 4,000 year. I want it to go back to the old days ~Aru!" complains China. He looks over at an oversized panda and sat down next to it. He was about to hug it, but he heard a big annoying.

"HIIIIII!"

It's South Vietnam chipper as always! (This is not the Vietnam we all know this is a character I made up. Don't worry maybe you like her.)

_Oh great it's her…_ thought China with an irritated look on his face. South Vietnam walks up to him and starts saying.

"Awwww. You just pissed cuz of the war you and sis had…"

"It wasn't my fault! It's my boss's I have to follow his orders ~Aru…" says China in a disappointed voice.

"OH NO. Don't give me that 'it's my boss's fault' crap again! You did that on purpose and invaded her _vital_ regions!" says South Vietnam. China made a shocked face and started to blush a little. He knew what she meant. So he screamed out.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT ~ARU!"

_Not far from here…_

* * *

Our trio appeared and started to look around.

"Hm. It looks a lot like 'Land Of Dragons'." Says Sora. Jiminy popped out and started to say.

"Huh… it does, Oh better write this down in my journal!" Jiminy pulled out his journal and started to write in it.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT ~ARU!"

The trio heard and their attention drew to where to outburst came from. They see a large panda and two Asians. One was embarrassed and the other was laughing hysterically at him. The trio walked up to them. The two Asians notice them. The female Asian tried to stop laughing but couldn't control it. The male Asian blushed even more and felt really embarrassed!

"Oh um. We didn't mean to interrupt you. We just wanted to know what was going on…" says Sora as he apologizes.

"Na. it's alright it's what he gets for forgetting he's in public." Explains the female Asian.

_Oh how much I want to wak her with my wok…_ thought China while trying to calm down.

"Anyways. Hi, my name's South Vietnam but call me Sv cuz South Vietnam is way too much of a long name…" says Sv.

"Ni-hao, I'm China! Sorry if my impression of me was terrible it's because she's here ~Aru…" says China and they both look away from each other. _These two don't get along so well do they?_ The trio thought all together.

"Well, I'm Sora."

"Donald!"

"Goofy!"

"Hi." China and Sv say together. The trio walked closer to them. "What brings you here? You don't look like you're from here…"

"We're here to look for a… prince" says Sora.

"Sorry. We don't know or heard of any princes ~Aru." Responds China.

"Look for Queen and King, make them have a baby, hope its boy, and there's your prince!" answers Sv.

The trio started to laugh even China! (He admitted that is was funny)

"No. that's not what we mean. We're looking for the prince for this world cuz heartless and nobodies have appeared on this world and we need to protect the prince so nothing happens to him" explains Sora.

"Could it be possible that it would be one of the people we know?" asks Sv.

"Maybe." responds Donald.

Who could it be?

* * *

**A/N: sorry if this chapter was short I don't like typing a lot :\. And for those who can't figure it out**

**Amestris = Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Home of Akuma = D. Gray Man**

**Elemental World = Kaze no stigma**

**I hoped you enjoyed it! (I did! ^^) see ya!**


	2. More people

**A/N: yay I finally got a chance to use a computer! For those of you who think the prince is our little pasta lover it's not (sorry for all those Italy lovers there…).**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Hetalia and if I did Sv and other characters would be in it.**

* * *

"Dun, dun, duuun! See what I did there I made it more intense." Says Sv while slowly nodding her head up and down.

"You're so stupid ~Aru…" Mummers China.

"Hey. That's Italy's job not mine." Sv snaps back. _There they go again. Fighting…_ thought the trio with a sweat mark on their heads like it's some sort of anime but's not it's a fan fiction where children can read again. (But this book is rated teen…)

China sighs after their small fight and starts hugging the oversized panda.

"Oh my god, a panda is taller than you." Mummers Sv as she gives of a small laugh. _Reminds me of Rochu…_ thought Sv. Then she looks the over at the panda and China.

"Well, we'll be going now so see you later." Says Sora as he waves his hand and leaves. And the other two follows him.

* * *

_A long journey to Britain…_

"Whoa, there are guys in red jackets everywhere!" says Sora.

"It feels, very familiar for some reason…" says Donald as he looks around.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's rubber! Not an eraser!" screams out a man with blonde hair, big eyebrows, and in very gentle man clothing.

"Ah, But rubber is something that prevents babies." Says another man in blonde hair but he is wearing glasses.

_They remind me of Sv and China…_ the trio thought together AGAIN. They look at them to see what the two blondes have to say.

"That is very disgusting! And that is not how rubber is used!" scolds the eye browed blonde.

"But it does erase babies coming into someone v-" the other blonde said but he got interrupted by the eye browed one because he said

"Don't say it! Remember that you are in public! Geez…" he turns his head and notices three beings are looking at them.

"Ah' I'm sorry that you had to see that this person has hamburgers for a brain." Apologizes the eye browed one

"Oh, it's ok. We just wanted to know what the commotion was about that's all, Anyway I'm Sora and this is Donald and Goofy." Says Sora.

"I'm Britain and he is America all though I wonder why he's called America cuz America is name of a continent not a country." Explains Britain.

"Because my full name is United States Of America. You can't just call me United or States." Complains America.

"Anyway. What is your occasion here, you don't look like you're from here so what is it?" asked Britain.

"Um… we are looking for the prince of this world." Explains Sora being aware that he would be confused.

"What does that mean?" asked America.

"You… came from another world?" asked Britain. _He believes me?_ Thought Sora.

"Yes we are" says Goofy. _I knew other worlds existed. There in my black magic books it has to exist._ Thought Britain.

"Whoa how cool!" chants out America.

"Well. I'm sorry I don't know who the prince is for our world" says Britain.

"It's ok." Says Sora. _I don't think anyone knows what that is…_ "Well, it's nice meeting you, bye." The trio leaves from the two and start talking to each other.

"How are we going to find the prince if no one knows who he is?" asked Goofy.

"This is more harder than I thought." Said Sora.

"Maybe I can help"

The trio turns their heads and found out it was Sv. They jump and say or ask.

"Did you just follow us?"

"No. I just like to come to Britain to practice my English accent." Sv says in a British accent. "I'm no stalker we just happened to bump into each other like this."

"Oh…" the trio say together.

"Plus. I don't want to hang out with Mr. I'm older than you so that means you respect Me." Says Sv.

"How old is China anyway 16? 17?" asked Sora.

"He's 4,000 years old." Answers Sv.

"Oh ok, wait 4,000 years old!? But… he looks like… he's… my.. age" says Sora. _Shocking… _thought the trio.

"Yes people, he's been single that many years" says Sv.

"I have to ask, but why do you hate China so much? He looks like a very nice guy." Ask Goofy.

"Because, China is such a loser." Explains Sv. _So she's a bully…_ thought the trio.

"I'm just kidding I actually love my brother a lot. In an awkward way." Says Sv.

"Oh so your siblings?" says Sora.

"No, but he likes to be called that way when it comes to us Asians." Explains Sv. "Anyway! You said that the heartless and nobodies are after him right? So why not follow them?"

"That. Might work but this world Is so big-" Donald got interrupted by Sv.

"That's what she said. Sorry I just needed to say that, continue."

"How will we know that the heartless and nobodies would pop out?"

"Then I have no idea." Says Sv.

* * *

"GERMANY! Help me! These things keep chasing me!" screams out a man with a curl next to his hair.

"I will! Just stop clinging on me!" shouts out a muscled man with blonde hair.

"how tiring they just won't stop appearing…" complained a man with black hair.

* * *

**A/N: sorry if you find this chapter so short my mom just won't let me use her computer ;_;.**

**Thanks you for reading I'm so happy that I'm making "children" read again.**


	3. Vietnam has joined the party

**DISCALIMER: Kingdom hearts I do not own, same thing with Hetalia.**

* * *

_Back in Britain…_

"Ok… it might be but I know a lot when it comes to going places so you want me to show you around?" Asked Sv.

"Ok!" the Trio said all together. Then they started to follow Sv. _Why does Sv all ways bullies her brother so much? I wonder if her brother knows that she loves him…_ thought Sora _if only they got along better._

* * *

_Steps later to Italy_

"EEEEEEK GERMANY!"

The four drew their attention to the scream, it's the Axis, as usual Italy is waving his white flag, Japan swinging his katana, and Germany is shooting all of the heartless.

"It's the Heartless!" shouted out Sora as he always does when he sees them.

"Ugh… they ugly." Murmured Sv. She pulled out her pistol that Austria made her and started to shoot the heartless, without missing a single shot.

_It's Sv! And some other people… I've always wonder. Why does Vietnam loses so many wars? They're very good at combat._ Thought Germany as he continues to shoot the heartless while Italy is so clingy on him. Sora summoned his keyblade and started to attack the heartless. Donald and Goofy attacking them as well.

After they were done they all gasp for air. (Except Sv she stayed in one spot the entire time.)

"Phew. They're finally all gone." Said Sora as he pants.

"What were those creatures?" asked Japan.

"Those were heartless they attack people for hearts." Explained Sora. (I haven't played Kingdom Hearts in a while so I may be wrong. Damn my bad memory.)

"Hey Sora do you remember what I said?" asked Sv.

"Yea I do. Were any of the heartless ganging up on one of you?" Asked Sora.

"No they all attacked us. None of them were ganging up on any of us." Replied Japan. _So it's none of them…_ thought the four. (Or so they think…)

"Well, I'm Germany and this red head is Italy" Germany Introduced.

"Ko ni chi wa I am Japan it's very nice to meet you." Japan said as he bows at the trio. _Oh my god. Maybe he's the prince he acts like one and even looks like one._ Thought the trio.

"Just wait until you see the hentai." Sv whispers in Sora's ear.

"Well it's nice meeting all of you but we really need to get going, sorry." Says Sora as he bows to the Axis.

"It's ok we understand that you're busy" replied Germany. The four waved to the Axis and left to look for the prince.

* * *

_After some steps to Vietnam…_

"Ok I know we aren't going to find a prince here, but you guys look really hungry." Said Sv. Then there was a load grumble coming from the trio.

"Want some phở? It's really good especially when you add hoisin sauce to it." Said Sv.

"Ok." Said the trio together. Sv leaded them to her house. _It's a pretty big house…_ thought the trio.

Few minutes later Sv served them phở.

"Wow. It's really good!" chanted Goofy.

"Yeah! Best noodles I've ever had!" said Sora.

"Thanks!" Sv said with that evil like smile on her face.

"I'm Home"

A small cute voice was heard in the front door.

"Welcome home sis!" Sv said while hugging her. _That is so cute. The _trio thought all together.

"Who are these people?" asked a cute girl with a lot of hope in her eyes.

"Oh, um… I'm Sora."

"I'm Donald."

"Goofy!"

"I'm Vietnam but people call me Nv it's short for North Vietnam." Introduced Nv.

"Hey, you want to know something that _none _of the countries know? Well except for me." Asked Sv.

"Uh, sure." Said the trio.

"My big sis has a crush on someone!" chanted Sv.

"Really? Have you confessed your love yet?" asked Sora.

"… No." replied Nv.

"It's because my sis here is _so_ shy. She barley talks." Explained Sv.

"Oh, don't be shy! You should let people know how you feel!" said Donald.

"Uh-huh!" agrees goofy. Nv started to blush a little because of her shyness.

"Hey. After all these months who is it? You never told me. I won't tell a soul!" said Sv. She quickly pulled out her pistol and pointed at the trio "You too!" she continued.

"OK OK WE PROMISE!" said the trio with their hands in the air. _She's scary too…_

"I-it's… China." Said Nv in a small voice.

"WHAAAAT!? Ah, my voice cracked…" said Sv.

"Oh, he is a nice guy." Said Sora.

"Oh, that means you have some competition going on the Russia guy loves him too." Said Sv.

"Who's Russia? Is she nice too?" asked Sora.

"Russia's a guy." Said Sv.

"WHAAAAAT!" screamed out trio.

"But if Russia's a guy wouldn't that mean…" said Sora.

"Yes, yaoi." said Sv.

"Oh my…" said the trio. (looks like they don't like it)

"But, we don't know that if China is straight or not…" said Sv.

"Yeah… should we ask?" said Donald.

"No… I think he's going to hate me after that… maybe we'll figure it out." Said Sv.

"how long have you been in love with him anyway?" asked Sora.

"A few years…." Answered Nv.

"After he saved her in the Vietnam war. It was so romantic." Said Sv.

"Oh I see." Said Goofy.

"Yeah… but it's over now so we don't worry about now." Said Sv as she gives her evil like smile. "Shall we go back to our prince hunting?"

"Oh, yes! We should." Said Sora.

"Can I join you? I may be shy but I don't like being alone." Asked Nv.

"Sure, but it's pretty dangerous are you sure?" asked Goofy. They think she's weak.

"Yeah." Nods Nv.

"Ok then! Let's get going!" chanted Sora. And the five of them walked out of the door.

* * *

_Walking back to Europe…_

"Wow. it's pretty here." Complemented Donald.

"Bonjour, thanks for the complement."

A well-recognized voice was heard. Both Vietnams turn around.

"Oh bonjour." Said Sv.

"Bonjour, moi je m'appelle France, comment t'appelles-tu?" asked France.

"Uh… um…" said the trio.

"He said what is your name." translated Sv.

"Oh, um I'm Sora, this is Donald and this is Goofy." Said Sora.

"Ah, comment ça va?" asked France.

"He said how are you doing." Translated Sv again.

"I'm doing great!" replied Sora.

"You have been practicing on your French did you Sv?" asked France.

"Yeah I have…" said Sv.

You speak French?" asked Donald.

"No I'm learning it." Said Sv.

"Is there any other languages you speak?" asked Goofy.

"Việt,中国的 中国的, and English." Answered Sv.

"Uh.. cool." Said Sora.

"Hey France, have you seen any little weird creatures roaming around?" asked Sv.

"Non." Replied France.

Where could our prince be hiding?

* * *

**A/N: yet another chapter completed! If you have no idea what the native words mean:**

**中国的****: ****Chinese**

**Việt: Vietnamese**


	4. Gakuen Hetalia

**A/N: already on the fourth chapter? Wow… anyway. All my stories are all going to be mainly about Vietnam (Unless I'm making something else other than Hetalia). So yea…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts they belong to whoever has them and Hetalia belongs to that author guy that I forgot to spell his name.**

_Still in France…_

"Well, what now?" asked Sv.

"I dunno we keep looking. I guess…" said Sora.

"Oh? What is thing we are looking for?" asked France.

"We're looking for someone important." Explained Goofy.

"Is it someone I know?" asked France.

"Maybe, but we're not sure." Said Donald.

"Ok. I'll leave you to your search au revoir!" says France then he waves goodbye and leaves.

"I don't think it's that knuckle head…. We should look somewhere else." Said Sv.

_Welcome to Gakuen Hetalia!_

"What is this some sort of academy?" asked Sora.

"Yep! It's Hetalia academy all of us nations go here." Explained Sv with a smile on her face.

"Wow, it's pretty big." Said Donald.

"How many people go to this school?" asked Goofy.

"I don't know I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff." Said Sv.

"Oh I see. You brought us here because everyone you know goes here" says Sora.

"Yep, a lot of us nations hang out here a lot." Explained Sv.

"Oh. Let's spilt up! It's a pretty big place and would probably find him faster." Said Sora

"Yea good idea!" agrees Goofy (Now I'm starting to think that Goofy agrees with everything…).

"Alright let's split up!" says Sora. The five spilt up and Sora went to the hallways.

"Uh… where do I start this place is huge…" says Sora. He wonders around the hallways and hears a piano. _It sounds beautiful…_ thought Sora as he walks closer. He sees a man playing the piano. Then he stops playing the piano.

"You don't need to stand all the way over there to listen." The man said.

"Oh, um…" said Sora as he jumps away from the wall. Then he walks closer to the man.

"My name is Austria, and yours?" said Austria.

"My name is Sora." Then he shakes hands with Austria.

"So may I ask why you are here?" asks Austria.

"We're looking for someone." Answers Sora.

"Is this someone has big round ears? And pretty short too." says Austria with one eyebrow raised. _He saw the king!_ Thought Sora. _Maybe if we ask him he might know who the prince is._

"Is something wrong?" asks Austria.

"Oh, no it's just that that was kind of who I was looking for. Do you know where he is?" asks Sora.

"Well, he went over the gardens." Said Austria.

"Oh ok, thank you!" Then Sora finds the other four and meet up at the gardens.

"So why did you gather us here?" asked Donald.

"Some guy named Austria said the king went here." Said Sora. They all look around to see the king.

"So you're looking for the prince?"

Everyone drew their attention to the voice came from. It's a cloaked mouse with really big and round ears.

"King Mickey!" Goofy and Donald say together.

"Duh hell?" mummers Sv. Mickey put his index finger above his mouth telling them to be quite.

"Organization XIII might be listening!" whispers Mickey. Sora nods and put's his index finger above his mouth.

"This is King Mickey Sv and Nv." Donald introduces.

"… Hi there." Says Sv.

"….Hi." says Nv.

"These people are helping us find the prince." Explains Sora.

"Oh, ok" says Mickey.

"So do you know who this 'prince' is?" asks Sv.

"Sorry I only know the second and third. Not the first." Says Mickey. The five give out a big sigh.

"Sorry" repeats Mickey.

"It's ok, your majesty we'll find him!" says Sora with a big smile.

"Good to hear!" says Mickey.

"So is the prince like the same thing like the princess?" asks Sora.

"There's Princess too?" said Sv.

"Yea, when you collect all 7 you can open the door to darkness." Explains Donald.

"Ok…" said Sv.

"No, they're not the same if you collect all 4 it would complete Kingdom Hearts." Explains Mickey.

"Oh…" said the trio all together. _So they know too?_ Thought both Vietnams.

"Well, I'm going to go now. I'll leave you guys back to your prince hunt." Said Mickey then he waved and left. Sora sighed

"This is harder than I thought…" said Sora.

"But we promised queen Minnie and the king." Said Donald.

"Well let's go find him." Said Sv. The five went and wondered around the academy. When they were walking the halls they found China. Sv pulled the four into the room next to them.

"Now's your chance!" says Sv.

"Wait' why were we pulled in here?" asked Sora.

"So China won't find out, without her even saying a thing!" says Sv.

"O~O~Ok" says Sora. But It was too late, China is already at the door listening.

"but-" Nv got cut off.

"NO BUTS. You got out there and say it to him." Said Sv. Nv started to blush like crazy.

"C'mon we'll be right behind you!" said Donald.

"Well In this room…" continued Sora.

"Yea. You do **love him**, right? You should get out there and tell him how you feel!" said Goofy. China gasped and jumped away from the door. He started to blush like crazy like Nv. The thing was he loved _her_ too! (So he's straight, well in my imagination :/.)

**A/N: I told you there was going to be China x Vietnam going on in these kind of stories OuO. And I will make little changes in stories like how I made Vietnam a- never mind I don't want to spoil my future fan fiction…**


	5. More Gakuen hetalia

**A/N: I haven't updated in while. **_**A long**_** While… 6-6**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia and Kingdom hearts….**

* * *

_Gakuen Hetalia, filled with drama and romance ;D_

"C'mon! just get out there and tell him that ya love him!" said Sv. She pushed her sister out the door. Once she got outside she found China blushing while covering his face with his hand. Nv blushed and ran away.

"Hey sis come back! I'll be right back" Sv ran to her sister.

"You know I actually loved her too ~Aru…" China said in a very low voice the trio can barely hear.

"What?" the trio said together. China blushed even more.

"Wait a minute you love her too? Do you." Said Goofy. China's face turned bright red.

"Why didn't tell her or something?" asked Sora.

"I never really got a chance to really ~Aru…" explained China.

"Well, _THAT _was your chance there." Said Sora.

_ Where the girls are…_

"Hey! What was all that for?" asked Sv.

"I-it was happening so fast…" said Nv. Sv let out a big sigh.

"And.. what if he doesn't love me back, I mean were not even human." Said Nv.

"Yea I know! I don't need to be reminded." Sv said "But if you put that way I don't think he will…"

"That's what I'm worried about…" said Nv. The girls give out another sigh.

"It can't be helped…"

* * *

_After some convincing to talk to each other…._

"So uh… you love me ~Aru?" asked China. Nv's blush came back.

"Y-yea…." Said Nv.

"I….." China blushes even more.

"Hm?"

"I love you too ~Aru…" said China. They both blush equally.

"You do..." asked Nv. China put his face close to hers. But they got interrupted by a voice.

"Hey!"

The two lovers jumped a little. They turn and it was Russia.

"Uh… hi Russia ~Aru…" said China.

"You two were about to kiss. Were you?" asked Russia _not on my watch!_ He thought.

"Err! Noaru!" squealed out China. He started to look cute. And Nv did something she _rarely_ does. She smiled a little. But she covered it with her hand.

"Hm. Aw fine then I'll leave you two alone then…" said Russia.

"Too late you already ruined duh moment!" Sv popped out of nowhere with the trio right behind her.

"Wait. You were watching ~Aru!?" questioned China. He was so embarrassed! (Reminds me of Karin… :/)

"We needed to see every moment." Said Sv. "But hey at least we didn't interrupt like him." Sv pointed her thumb at Russia.

"I was just jealous of Nv!" said Russia. Then he folded his arms.

"What?" said the trio.

"He's gay." Whispered Sv in Sora's ear. Sora darted his eyes on Sv. _This world is very interesting…_ he thought.

* * *

_Few hours later…_

"It's getting late…" said Donald.

"And we still didn't find the prince.." complains Sora.

"Don't worry there's always tomorrow." Said Sv.

"Yeah, but we have no place to stay…" said Goofy.

"… You can stay at our house." Said Nv. That was the longest sentence that Nv said to them.

"Really? You think there's room?" asked Sora.

"Yea, that's our dad's house but he gave to us and my mom, but our dad left and our mom was divorced from him and uh… yea." Explains Sv.

"Oh, ok." Said Sora. Then he stares at moon.

"C'mon let's go. I'm tired." Said Sv. Then everyone went to Vietnam's house.

* * *

**A/N: sorry if you find this soo short I'm very tired I need to take nap. For sure the prince will be revealed on the next chapter. And I chose who it is nothing will change my mind EVAR! another thing is i won't update things in a while because microsoft expired i will fix this i promise**


	6. Heartless prince

**A/N: I can no longer put chapters here anymore because my microsoft word is not working i can't type on it anymore (my computer hates me D:) so future chapters will be uploaded on my devianart just search Purpleninetails20 maybe you will find it i dunno... i'll probably upload when i have time... **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR KINGDOM HEARTS! D:**

* * *

_In duh house :B_

"This is your room." Sv said to Sora while leaning on the door of one of the guest rooms.

"You sure do have a lot of rooms.." said Sora.

"Yea, our Dad had a very large family…" explained Sv. "But that ass hole left us alone here without a word!" she continued. _How many enemies does she have!?_ Thought Sora. Sv left Sora in his room and went to hers. Sora sat on his bed and looked out the window. He let out a sigh and looked at the moon.

"Where are you your majesty?"

* * *

_The next day… it was a school day_

Sora woke up by the sounds of footsteps of the stairs. He rubbed his eyes and went out his room. He saw Sv and Nv in purple uniforms. Sv was wearing long black socks and large glasses and Nv is wearing cute bow and short white socks. That gave Sora a short flash back about the time when he was in high school.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Sora.

"We're going to school you know that one place we went yesterday." Explained Sv.

"Oh, so does that mean we can't go there today?"

"Yep…" Sv sighed and walked in front of the door.

* * *

_In the Asia classroom…_

Sv was all always in her assigned seat next to wall on the back. Everyone in school hated her because of how dorky she is. Flat everything. No curves, and no chest the complete opposite of her sister. Sv wants to her sister and her younger sister wanted to be her. Everyone call them yin and yang. Because Nv would wear white all the time when she can and Sv would wear black when she wanted to. So everyone would call them yin and yang.

Finally when class was over Sv got off her seat, grabbed her book bag and left the room. As usual the popular girl in the America's class was in front of the door. She had no bangs but a cute ponytail, black hair, skirt a little too short, and had more cute girls around her.

_Ugh… it's the hore…_ thought Sv. She thinks every popular kid is a slut.

"Wow, you look so _hideous!_" shouted the popular girl. It's obvious that she hated her guts because of looks.

"Should we give her a makeup Jasmine?" asked a girl that was in the "cute" girls group.

"Great idea! But this is going to take days, first thing we need to do is get rid of that." Jasmine was referring to Sv's glasses. So she slapped her hard that her glasses flew off. Sv went down to get them but Jasmine's foot has already crushed them. The group was laughing evilly and walked away leaving Sv alone.

"Wow… fierce.." said America.

"I know, they shouldn't be treating a country like that! Rude!" said Britain.

"But, she just wants to follow rules of this school: respect everyone fairly even if country." Said Japan.

"I bet Sv would kick their ass if they weren't in campus!" said America. The three's attention went to Sv. She got up with her hair covering her face looking like the grudge. She is very pissed. Her sister went up to her and went home.

* * *

_Let's go home…_

"Hey! Have you found the prince?" asked Sora as he's eating more phở. Sv just slammed the door hard which made Sora jump and went to her room.

"Uh.. what happened?" asked Sora.

"Her day wasn't so good as usual." Explained Nv.

"Why? What happened?" asked Goofy.

"She has been bullied." Explained Nv.

"Oh, how terrible! Why? Sv is the last person I would think of on getting bullied. She's funny" said Donald.

"It's because of her looks. It's always that." Explained Nv even more.

"Oh, that's so stupid!" said Sora.

"I know…"

_Back in the Gakuen…_

* * *

China was being chased by a herd of heartless. He couldn't attack them because their sharp claws. Britain, America, and Japan saw what was happening and helped out. America attacked but only got hurt.

Green flames appeared in front of the herd and the flames faded away to a woman with a black cloak, large, horns, and a long staff with green orb on top.

"Wow. Is that maleficent?" said America.

"How do you know my name?" asked Maleficent with an evil look.

_Oh it's the real thing…_ thought America.

"Thank you my pets for finding the prince, he shall now turn into a heartless." Said Maleficent as she evilly looks at China.

* * *

**A/N: i picked China as prince because he's wise, kind, and generous (most of the time... -_-) and he raised like i dunno about 5 kids? and England raised just 2 and that doesn't mean sh*t to me! (i just really hate him) and no it is not because he is my favorite character that's why i bully him alot in my fanfic he he he**


End file.
